Our Time Together (Destiel)
by Ajax Gayes
Summary: I'm starting an AU for Destiel, most of the chapters will be short, I'll update when I can. This is my second fanfiction, I'm really bad at writing, but for some reason, people like it, so enjoy. Please leave a review! There may be smut in later chapters, but I haven't decided quite yet, however I will give fair warning before hand for non-smut readers.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was driving to his brother Sam's house, it was Jess's birthday and they had told him they had an announcement, they asked him to be early. Dean was speeding as usual, but something was dragging his attention from the road. He couldn't concentrate, he got a text message from Sam.

'Hey, where are you?'

He went to reply.

'I'm about 5 minutes away.'

Dean sent the message and glanced up at the road just as his '67 Chevy Impala impacted with a '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V. His car flipped over the Lincoln smashing it to bits, finally the rolling stopped.

Dean woke up in the hospital, he felt numbness in his body, especially his right leg.

"Dean!"

It was Sam.

"What happened Sammy?"

Dean struggled to sit up but was met with his brothers arms gently pushing him back down.

"You have broken bones Dean, you got into a car accident."

Dean remembered it now, his car flipping over, him glancing at the driver of the other car, fear piercing in his eyes.

"Sammy, is the other guy okay?"

Sam looked away, he searched for words in the window curtains.

"Castiel Novak is in a comma, no family has shown up to claim him."

A nurse walked in and smiled lightly at Dean, her name tag read Meg.

"I see you're awake handsome. I'll have the doctor come check you out."

Dean wasn't feeling up to his usual flirting ways, so he just smirked at the nurse, and continued his conversation with Sam after she left.

"Sam, I want to see this 'Castiel' guy."

Sam looked gently into his brother's eyes, he could see the guilt there, but Sam felt it too, the crash had taken place at the exact minute Dean's last text got delivered to him.

"Of course, Dean, but it's not your fault."

Sam would carry this one.

"But for now, please rest, we'll go when you wake up."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean awoke the next morning and started to bug Sam about visiting Castiel.

"Dean, please stop bugging me, I told you, we're waiting for Jess."

As soon as Jess arrived they helped Dean into a wheelchair and brought him to Castiel's room. Dean looked at the man he had hit, his body was covered in casts and held up by slings. Sam had said nobody has claimed him, so he was alone, Dean couldn't imagine waking up from a comma without someone there. Dean wheeled closer to Mr. Novak, up close he could see every feature.

Castiel had a fine-featured face, with dark black hair, fashioned in a messy cut. A hint of stubble streaked down his face. Dean caught himself looking at his lips, he wanted to look away, but he didn't. Castiel's lips were full, although colorless, he could tell they had once been filled with vibrant pinks. Dean found himself thinking Castiel was an attractive man, he even had a unique name.

Sam left the room for a minute and Dean found himself alone with Castiel. Something was urging his hand to touch his face. Although Dean was disgusted by this, he allowed it to happen. He grazed his hand down Castiel's cheek, his stubble gently nipping at his hand. Sam walked into the room and Dean quickly retracted his hand and backed up the wheelchair.

"Where's Jess?"

"She had to go home, she'll be back later."

"Okay, well I'm starving Sammy, does this hospital serve burgers?"

Dean devoured the double bacon cheeseburger he had ordered from the hospital cafeteria. Sam looked at him with a horrified gaze.

"Your appetite hasn't changed, I guess that's a good sign."

Dean and Sam went back to Dean's room and waited for Dr. Azazel.

"Hello Dean Winchester, you should be all set to go home by tomorrow, we just want to keep you here for one more night to ensure everything is all set. You'll have the cast on for about 3 weeks and then you'll need to come back so we can make sure it has set properly."

"Okay, thanks doc."

Once the doctor walked out Dean turned to Sam.

"Do they know if Castiel is going to wake up?"

He asked. Sam replied

"No, they don't, but I asked them to call us if he does."

Dean looked worried.

"Oh okay."

Dean decided that he would visit Mr. Novak, it was his fault he was in this comma. He was scared about what he would say if Castiel never woke up, and family finally did visit him. But he'd cross that bridge if he ever got to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was awoken by the sound of his cell.

"Hello, sorry to call so early, is this Mr. Winchester."

Dean groggily answered

"Speaking, who is this?"

Dean looked at the clock beside his bed, it read 2:28 AM

"This is Ann, from the hospital, I was asked to call this number if Castiel Novak woke up."

Dean sprung up and uttered a quick.

"Thank you."

He hung up and rushed out to his rental car, a 2004 Pontiac. When he got on the road he called Sam and told him to meet him there. Dean ran into the hospital and went to Castiel's room. But he hesitated before he entered. This man didn't know him, and Dean didn't know him either, what if he sued. Dean didn't give himself a choice and forced himself in the room.

Castiel glanced at Dean, but he didn't hold his stare long.

"Hello Dean."

Dean was a little creeped out, how did this man know his name?

"Hello Mr. Novak."

He responded, desperate to keep the nervous rattle out of his voice. But he finally worked up the courage to ask

"How do you know my name?"

Castiel glanced at him with a cold hard stare. Dean could finally see his eyes, they were 'the bluest blue to ever blue.' He looked less pale, more alive and full of color.

"Short answer Dean, the nurse told me you were coming, they seem to think we're family."

"Yeah, my brother Sam told them to call if you woke up, since the accident is after all my fault."

Castiel glanced at him for a minute, he started to look uncomfortable, Dean took this as a moment to see where Sam was.

"Sam, where are you?"

"Jess got sick, I can't come out right now, I'm sorry."

When Dean walked back into the room Castiel looked into his eyes.

"It's not entirely your fault Dean, you had the right away."

Dean surveyed Castiel's face, he seemed sincere.

"Hey, Castiel -"

"Cas, please, call me Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

"Right, Cas."

Dean looked around the room uncomfortably before locking eyes with Castiel. There's the damn blue again. Cas finally said

"You were saying?"

Dean remembered what he was going to say now.

"Right, it's not your fault Cas. I took my eyes off the road, I shouldn't have done that."

Castiel looked a little bit taken aback.

"No, you shouldn't have, but I shouldn't have either."

He chuckled lightly, then smiled at Dean.

"Don't even worry about it, I'm alive, but if I wasn't it wouldn't have been a big deal, my 'family' didn't even bother to show up."

He chuckled awkwardly, then looked at Dean, his eyes were an emerald green that shown brighter as he relaxed. Cas calmed down shortly after they held eye-contact.

"When are you getting out of here?"

Dean asked, still holding eye contact, neither of them seemed to want to break it.

"Doctor said tomorrow, I'm almost healed, just have to wear an arm cast for a while."

Dean looked at his arm, he hadn't even noticed that.

"How is my car?"

Dean looked down and sighed, both cars had been wrecked bad.

"Not looking so good, my car somewhat tumbled on top of yours."

Cas sighed, but quickly looked at Dean and smiled.

"Just a car, right? At least both of us are okay?"

Dean scoffed, but he agreed, he could fix his car.

"Well, baby isn't just a car, but I'll fix her up, I could try to salvage your car too if you'd like. A '78 Lincoln, not bad my friend."

Cas's eyes went wide, he hadn't realized Dean was a car enthusiast. He really hoped he hadn't offended him.

"Sorry, what is your 'baby'?"

Dean chuckled.

"Baby is a 'black 1967 Chevy Impala, 327, 4-barrel, V-8 engine, automatic, 4-dr, Hardtop.'"

Castiel chuckled.

"I have no idea what any of that means."

Both men exchanged smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sighed and observed Cas some more, he really hoped he wasn't freaking him out.

"So, I guess I'll be leaving then."

Cas exchanged a look with Dean and smiled gently.

"Okay, thank you for making sure I was okay."

Dean nodded and walked out of the room, sighing as he left, he wanted to stay for some weird reason.

As soon as Dean left Cas sighed, he had hoped he would have worked up the courage to ask for Dean's phone number. He seemed like a decent guy. He closed his eyes to try to rest some more.

Dean got in a taxi and went to Sam's house, they still never told him the news they had to that night, and they told Dean that they felt this was an appropriate time. When he got there, he got out of the taxi and walked to the door, stopping to knock. Sam let him and the three of them sat on the couch. Jess smiled as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"So, what's the news?"

Dean exchanged glances at the two of them. They were looking at each other to try to decide who was going to say it. Jess finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Sam is going to tell you."

Sam glared at her and chuckled.

"Okay."

He turned to look at Dean and smiled gently, but he remained silent. Dean was losing his patience.

"What? What is it?"

Sam laughed and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Jess is pregnant."

They both smiled brightly at Dean as they tangled their hands together. Dean smiled.

"That's amazing news."

He looked at Sam, then at Jess.

"Congratulations."

Dean had needed to hear something good like this, he felt sad about leaving the hospital. But after hearing that something so extraordinary was going to happen, all homosexual thoughts were drained out of his mind.

He sat in the taxi on his way home, he was elated. Tomorrow morning, he would start to fix his car, but right now there was so much buzzing through his head. For the first time in a while, everything felt like it would be okay.


End file.
